1:4 - Free Period - Nalar, Drew
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:00 PM Danalar is sitting outside of the house, drinking a red bull. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 8:03 PM Drew walks outside the house. She’s caring a couple magazines, intending to sit in the sun and read. She smiles in greeting a Danalar, and sits down Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:04 PM "Hello, you are Drew, I believe?" Nalar says.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 8:06 PM “Yeah I’m Drew.” She says, turning toward him. “And you’re... Danalar, right?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:10 PM "Danalar son of Neetarin of Clan Vitak." Nalar says. "You may call me Nalar." He then takes Bardiche which is stuck in the grass next to the porch. "This is Bardiche, Bardiche, say hello." Bardiche's orb comes to life with many colorful sparks. "Hello, Sir." He says with an obvious British accent.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 8:12 PM “Whoa, what is that?” She asks, looking closer Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:15 PM "Bardiche is an artificial intelligence, I salvaged his core from the sunken Light of Ranathos and reprogrammed it." Nalar says. "He used to devote all of his computational power charting spike drive courses." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 8:18 PM “That is insanely neat.” She pauses. “Hello, I’m Drew.” She says to the orb Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:19 PM "Greetings, sir. I am Bardiche." Bardiche answers. "He is still getting used to social interractions." Nalar says. "Bardiche is merely a few months old." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 8:25 PM “I’ll be honest, I know next to nothing about artificial intelligence, but that is really cool. So, what are you doing out here?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:25 PM "Drinking." Nalar says, raising his can. "Would you like some?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 8:31 PM “Nah, I get really jittery if I drink that. Thanks though.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:32 PM "I have heard it does that to humans." Nalar says. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 8:40 PM Drew nods. “Yeah. Some people handle it just fine though. Does it have any effect on... not-humans?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:42 PM "Tzari, it makes us excitable and everything becomes much more enjoyable." Nalar says. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 9:11 PM “Huh. Nice. I haven’t met many people who aren’t human, it’s always interesting to see how stuff effects us differently.” June 7, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 6:13 AM Nalar stupidly giggles. "I shall warn you it's starting to take effect." June 8, 2018 Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Friday at 4:58 PM Drew raises an eyebrow, somewhat amused. “I’ll keep that in mind.” They open their magazine and start flipping through it Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 6:18 PM "Your hair is quiet pretty..." Nalar mutters. "Reminds me of the Rangrol." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Friday at 10:12 PM “Thanks” Drew replies, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. “What’s Rangrol?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:13 PM "It is a a kind of Tzari, just like I am Qurhal." Nalar says, his voice is less controlled, more meandering. "You are pretty..." He giggles. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Friday at 10:18 PM “Thank you. I’m also very gay.” Drew says with a grin. She raises an eyebrow at Nalar’s intoxicated state Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:19 PM "That's okay!" Nalar says with a giggle. "Y'know what I like about humans? Your ears! They're all round and silly!" He giggles some more. "It's cute I just want to nibble them..." "Well, not your ears, now, just human ears in general." "Unless you'd like me to bite them." "Then I wouldn't mind." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Friday at 10:26 PM “I think I’m good.” Drew says, a little weirded out Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:27 PM "Good, good is... good..." Nalar says. "What were we doing?" "I was distracted by ears, I like ears." Nalar flicks his ears back and forth. "See, mine can do that." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Friday at 10:32 PM Drew squints her eyes. “Neat.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:35 PM "I remember what we were taking about! Hair! Yes, hair... You have pretty hair, I wish I had pretty hair." Nalar says. "I was too busy learning... things... to learn to hair." June 9, 2018 Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 2:45 PM Erik finishes showering and dresses and looks outside, spotting Nalar and Drew. Having not met Drew yet he opts to step outside. "Morning," he pauses. "is it still morning?" he always wakes up near midday normally.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 2:46 PM "Erik! Erik! Erik!" Nalar says getting up, he awkwardly puts a hand on Erik's face. "I like that name." "Erik." Nalar giggles. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 2:47 PM Erik blinks at Nalar then glances at Drew. "Is he feeling okay?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 2:47 PM "I was talk to Drew about hair and wanting to hair!" "You smell nice!" Nalar just sniffs Erik. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 2:48 PM Erik blushes. "Okay, you're either drunk or high. Probably high." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 3:40 PM “I think he’s high?” Drew says, looking at him. “Apparently Redbull has a different effect on Tzari.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:41 PM "Caffeine." Nalar says. "It's very nice." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 3:42 PM "Huh," Erik says, suddenly noticing how close Nalar still is to him. "Maybe we should get you something to eat to help it pass quicker? I know munchies are a thing with weed." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:43 PM "Can I bite your ears? Human ears are so silly, they're adorable, I want to nibble them all." Nalar says. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 3:44 PM Erik blushes more and glances at Drew sending a silent help me. "I think you need to go lie down..."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:46 PM "I feel good. I'm just happy and I like you. And I like biting ears, but just a little." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 3:46 PM "Oh," more blushing "I-i like you too." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:47 PM "I like humans, even if you're all soft, like big babies!" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 3:48 PM Drew looks back at Erik and shrugs “I don’t know if I should be offended or not...” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:48 PM Nalar moves up his shirt, revealing the body plates. "Baby Tzari don,t have these, they grow!" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 3:49 PM Erik quickly lifts his hands to pull Nalars shirt down. "Okay buddy let's get you inside, before you worry the neighbours." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:51 PM "Yes sir!" Nalar says. "Wait, don't forget Bardiche!" "You know what's funny, your males have nipples!" Nalar laughs. "It's not like you need them." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 3:52 PM Drew looks on with amusement, holding back laughter Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:54 PM "It was good meeting you Drew! You can keep Bardiche company if you want." Nalar says as he lets Erik drag him away.(edited) Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 3:55 PM "Yeah, good to meet you," Erik adds. "How did I end up on babysitting duty?" he murmurs to himself. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 3:56 PM “See you later!” Drew says, laughing Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:56 PM "Erik, do you want to mate?" Nalar asks. "That would be fun." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 3:58 PM "I'm pretty sure you're in no state to consent to that..." Erik replies, blushing. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:03 PM "You did not say you don't want to mate." Nalar says. "The wall paper is pretty!" Nalar says running a hand over it. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 4:03 PM "I'm not sure you'll want to... I've never been with another guy..." Erik mumbled to himself. He smiles at Nalar. "Have you done this before and do you know how long it lasts?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:05 PM "Often, about three thar." Nalar says. "Have you mated with a Tzari?" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 4:06 PM "No," Erik replies. "Are you only going to talk about mating now?" Erik gets Nalar to the living room sofa. "I'm going to get water, do you want anything?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:08 PM "I'm fine. And I can talk about other things!" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 4:08 PM "Okay," Erik says. He quickly gets water and sits next to Nalar, frowning. "Will you be okay for class?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:11 PM "I will be okay." Nalar says. "I can think, I'm just distractible and do what I think." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 4:15 PM "Okay," Erik nods. He frowns, still a little concerned. "I take it you've got an open relationship going with the way you're propositioning me?" Erik jokes Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:18 PM "I'm Tzari, we don't do the one partner thing." Nalar says. "We love freely." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 4:22 PM "Huh," Erik replies. "Maybe I should explain that lifestyle to my cousin... He hurt a close friend of mine by cheating on them...." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:23 PM "That is bad, very dishonorable, you should follow your love agreement." nalar says. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 4:24 PM "I'm guilty by association... I knew and never said anything..." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:27 PM "Have you apologized to the party you offended?" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 4:28 PM "A couple times. I tried yesterday but they don't want to talk to me. I think trying to talk to them was a bad idea and I've upset them further." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 5:20 PM (Did Nalar pass out? :p) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:20 PM (Forgot about this) Nalar lies down his head on Erik's lap. "I think I'm coming down." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 5:21 PM "Oh, anything I can do to help?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:23 PM "No. I am fine." Nalar says. "You are warm." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 5:24 PM "You're a lot easier to take care of than my cousin. Although I didn't have to worry about him flirting with me and asking to mate," Erik jokes. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:25 PM "I was genuine." Nalar says. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 5:25 PM "Oh." Erik says, surprised for a moment before blushing. "Erm, I've never...with a guy before-" he stops himself and remembers the time. "We have class soon." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:28 PM "We do." Nalar says. "Can we stay for a moment?" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 5:28 PM "Sure," Erik replies. "Is it okay if I think about it?" he asks "the mating thing," he adds to clarify Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:29 PM "Of course, I would not force your hand." Nalar says. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 5:29 PM "Thanks," Erik replies Category:Roleplay Category:Danalar Roleplay Category:Drew Roleplay Category:Erik Roleplay Category:Sir Calix Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay